Intento Fallido
by Yask
Summary: El amor no se basaba en maltratos, si no en algo puro en escencia, así se tratase fraternalmente. Pero Scotland había pasado el límite de lo fraternal, de todo lo paciente. Estaba bien si desaparecía, porque acabaría el dolor.  OneShot


_Bien, este es mi primer Scott x England, fue una idea bastante fugaz que se me pasó cuando miré este video _

.com/watch?v=41gmf6ihNX0

**_Atención: _**_Me inspiré primordialmente de ese video creado por angiebonezee, el comics es proviniente de pixiv y los personajes pertenecen a su creador Himaruya Hidekaz._

_Espero y guste, estos personajes son unos de mis favoritos, aunque Escocia no sea oficial, a mi me gusta y más cuando se trata de su relación para con Iggy. Nada más que decir._

**Intento Fallido**

Scotland x England

La noche apaciguaba sus nervios, pero no apartaba su verdadero miedo: La muerte. Si algo ocurría esa noche iba a ser toda su culpa, pues el más mero error sería su indiscutible desgracia. Su corazón ocupaba un enorme resentimiento, algo que no podía entender si era más odio que amor, pero necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera con aquel ser que le atormentaba con sus injurias, con aquel hombre aun más fornido y fuerte que él, estaba cansado de su forma de tratarle, de menospreciarle y sus incontables humillaciones ¿Cómo podía eso ser amor? Si el amor no se trataba de maltratos, si el amor era pureza, la inmaculada pureza como el agua que sale de algún manantial ¿Entonces qué era eso? Su hermano mayor, no le ofrecía amor y causaba en él, un desconsiderado odio, un odio mezclado con temor, pero ya había tomado una decisión, la cual no estaba en él retractarse ahora que podía.

Había tomado el puñal, que llevaba guardado desde siempre, lo sostuvo entre sus manos temblorosas hasta llegar a la habitación de Scotland, una nación pelirroja y con sus mismos ojos verdes penetrantes, a hurtadillas se escabulló hasta donde el escocés dormía con su respiración tranquila y alzó el puñal hasta la mitad. Debía hacerlo, debía acabar con el sufrimiento, debía acabar con su hermano mayor ahora. Sus lágrimas resbalaron con dolor, las manos les temblaban como sus piernas medianas de niño, después de esa noche ¿Qué sería él? Un asesino, por supuesto. La conciencia le atormentaría hasta el último día de su vida, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que, fue él quién asesinó a su hermano mayor.

-Si vas hacerlo, hazlo de una vez – Fue la voz de Scotland, la que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa, estaba dándole aún la espalda acostado en el suave futón, pero escuchaba sus sollozos y sabía que podía intuir hasta su expresión en el rostro. Su temor aumentó, Scotland estaba despierto y se había dado la vuelta, lo tomó de la mano y lo lanzó al futón con rudeza, mientras el pelirrojo quedaba arriba de él, escrutándolo con su mirada verde y maliciosa.

-P-puedo explicarlo ¡Hermano! –Dijo con las lágrimas escurriéndole por sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba como terremoto- No me hagas nada…-Susurró en una súplica, pero eso no iba a poder suceder.

Scotland tomó las manos del inglés que sostenían aún el puñal y las acercó a su mismo cuello, que amenazaba con hundir la hoja filosa del arma blanca.

-Arthur ¿Querías esto? –Le preguntó, aun con la misma tranquilidad, forzó a que las manos del pequeño inglés se hundieran aún más en su carne, causándole un rasguño por dónde se asomaba la sangre, manchando su piel y la hoja del arma, el pequeño no sabía porque su hermano mayor se auto hería. No, no era eso, él estaba hiriéndolo porque su hermano estaba obligándolo.

-Hermano, hermano ¡No quiero! Hermano –Repetía asustado y el escocés frunció el ceño en un arrebato de enojo que casi le costaba la vida al pequeño inglés, que ahora era amenazado con el puñal en su garganta.

-¿Qué ibas a decirle a Irlanda y Gales, después de que encontrarán mi cuerpo frío y tieso? ¿Qué pueden decir ellos si encuentran el tuyo, en vez del mío, Arthur? -Apretó contra su frágil cuello de niño, sin todavía hacerle daño grave. Su expresión de enojo cambió a una de cinismo, con una sonrisa superficial- ¿No me amas, Arthur? Por eso querías matarme. Después de que te acogí y te di todo lo que querías ¡Así me pagas, rata! –Apartó el puñal de las manos del chico y fue él mismo quién lo marcó de la misma forma que había obligado a Arthur a marcarlo a él en su cuello, sin medir su ira.

-¡Lo siento! –Gritó antes de que el escocés siguiera en lo que hacía y fue en ese momento que paró en seco y su mirada verde estupefacta volvió a la tranquilidad, apartando la hoja del puñal de la piel del inglés, para así salir de la cama con cierto pesar.

-Guardaré esto donde no vuelvas a verlo –Decía el pelirrojo, dándole la espalda a donde el pequeño desahogaba la presión en su pecho en puro llanto. No quiso mirarlo, no quiso decir nada más y salió de la habitación.

...

Revisaba la repisa vieja de la antigua habitación de su pequeño hermano, que ahora era todo un hombre obsesionado por una nación que había encontrado en el nuevo mundo y que por ello, era aun más feliz de lo que imaginaba. Pero Scotland sabía que todo lo que sube, algún día tenía que bajar y ese era su pensamiento que le reconfortaba para saber que Arthur volvería. Fue entonces que encontró un dibujo ya muy arrugado y sucio que estaba por borrársele las formas por el tiempo y el mismo polvo, se sentó en la cama arrimada hacia la ventana, por donde entraban los rayos del sol, perdido entre las memorias consagradas de su vida. Sacó un puro de entre sus bolsillos y lo prendió placenteramente entre sus labios, admirando ese pedazo de papel.

Scotland sonrío complacido en la tremenda soledad que lo embargaba, porque no había nadie. Guardó el dibujo en su bolsillo y cerró la habitación.

En el dibujo estaban él y Arthur, tomados de la mano.

**-End-**

_¿Un review? :3 _


End file.
